<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Le désespoir lui va si bien by PerigrinTouque</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26027098">Le désespoir lui va si bien</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerigrinTouque/pseuds/PerigrinTouque'>PerigrinTouque</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Bleach</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Arrancar, Loneliness, Nil - Freeform, Other, Post-winter battle, Spiritual</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Français</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 07:02:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,875</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26027098</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerigrinTouque/pseuds/PerigrinTouque</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tout est terminé, la bataille qui n'était pas vraiment la leur, la protection du félon. Que pense Ulquiorra de tout ce gâchis, livré à lui-même.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Le désespoir lui va si bien</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dans l'étendue de l'immensité aride, parmi les décombres de la bataille qui vient de s'achever, un être est assis sur les restes d'une colonne, exposé à la bise étouffante. Ses mèches couleur de suie virevoltent autour de sa tête, couvrant une partie de son visage. Il domine la plaine de sable blanc, seul comme toujours. Ses yeux d'une profondeur insoutenable détaillent chaque pierre explosée, chaque corps gisant sur ce voile argenté, constituant leur terre, la leur, celle des Arrancars.</p><p></p><div class="xcontrast">
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p></p>
    <div>
      <p>Ulquiorra pense comme trop souvent. Muet à la lueur des facéties de ses congénères, lui demeure silencieux, tel un vœu pieux qui le rattache à son passé ou à quelque chose de sombre.</p>
      <p>Les autres ne l'aiment pas. Parce qu'il représente la puissance inaccessible que jamais ils n'égaleront, parce qu'il incarne la perfection, l'intelligence, la dévotion. Ou probablement parce qu'il était le gardien de Las Noches, loyal et sans concession à ce faux monarque qui leur a tout volé. Personne ne l'a jamais compris, ce n'est pas maintenant que les choses changeront. Même après cette guerre, l'Arrancar se retrouve isolé des siens, ceux qui le rejettent depuis le début.</p>
      <p>Le vent doux et chaud balaie les mèches rebelles de son front ainsi que ses pensées, emportées au gré de ses regrets. Ulquiorra éprouve ce sentiment amer d'avoir donné sa confiance en un être perfide, trahi sans honte pour une gloire personnelle. Il l'a cru. Quand Aizen s'est présenté devant lui alors qu'il peinait à survivre dans ce néant absolu, il a vu un sauveur, quelque chose de similaire. Pourquoi, comment, ça l'Espada ne peut à l'heure actuelle le dire, seulement cet homme venu d'ailleurs lui apportait une clef, une chance de vivre autrement. Il l'a suivi non sans méfiance dans ce palais immaculé, terriblement froid tout comme ses yeux chocolats dénués de chaleur. Pour une puissance toute nouvelle, pour exister pleinement, pour ressentir le goût, l'odorat, le toucher, il s'est laissé assujettir en offrant sa confiance. Erreur fatale qui l'a conduit à sa chute.</p>
      <p>Aizen fût le premier à s'intéresser vraiment à lui. Est-ce si mal de vouloir pour une fois pouvoir se reposer sur quelqu'un ?</p>
      <p>Le Shinigami proposait tellement de belles choses, de promesses factices. Les lier dans la fraternité, les protéger, les guider vers la suprématie, leur offrir des pouvoirs illimités, le choix de réfléchir, d'évoluer. Grâce à l'illusionniste, une nouvelle ère débuterait sous de meilleurs auspices. Les bêtes sans cervelles d'antan deviendraient des êtres dotés d'une intelligence accrue, n'ayant plus besoin de tuer pour survivre.</p>
      <p>Pour Ulquiorra, son ancien roi offrait plus que tout ceci, il leur permettait d'avoir accès à la liberté. Il s'intéressait à leur bien être, tout du moins au début. Les rassemblant tous dans son palais d'ivoire, leur donnant des responsabilités.</p>
      <p> </p>
      <hr/>
      <p> </p>
      <p>Comme les autres, l'ancien Cuatro s'est leurré. La marque tatouée sur sa poitrine dénonce cette allégeance, car même en revenant à la vie par dieu sait quel miracle, elle se manifeste indélébile. Ce chiffre montre sa faiblesse et le fera pour le restant de sa vie.</p>
      <p>Ulquiorra le touche encore et encore, repasse sur l'encre noire avec le bout de ses doigts comme s'il désirait l'effacer. Un code barre, un numéro de plus, voilà tout ce qu'il représentait pour son commandant.</p>
      <p>Il prend une pincée de sable qui glisse entre la paume de sa main. Les grains s'échappent aussi facilement que sa détermination à ne jamais ployer. Seul, il enrage. Contre lui, contre Aizen mais surtout contre sa propre faiblesse. S'il avait su… Avec des si, on refait le monde, malheureusement ce qui est fait ne peut se défaire. Le prénom proscrit se grave dans son esprit lui rappelant ses erreurs. Encore des morts, encore du sang, encore des cris, encore de la douleur.</p>
      <p>Bien sûr qu'il en veut à ce félon venu de la haute sphère, mais en même temps non. Cette dualité le fatigue, le noiraud se prend la tête entre ses mains et ferme ses yeux très fort. Ne plus voir, ne plus rien ressentir, ne plus penser. Comme avant. Avant, rien n'avait d'importance. Tout était noir à l'extérieur comme à l'intérieur. Oui il souffrait, mais rien de comparable à ce qui l'endure depuis son retour à la vie.</p>
      <p>Une fois la bataille terminée, les Hollows sont réapparus – les plus forts bien entendu. Ulquiorra s'est vu accusé de tous les maux, catalyseur de la haine de ses congénères. Nnoitra l'a regardé avec mépris, le toisant de sa hauteur gigantesque, son éternel rictus en guise de cadeau. Ses reproches se déposaient sur la carapace de l'Arrancar gracile, seulement ils sont restés accrochés puisqu'il se les remémore encore et encore. Tia n'a rien dit, se contentant de le regarder intensément les bras croisés. Son silence avait quelque chose de dérangeant dans le fait qu'il appuyait sur ses failles. Son visage safrané impassible restait hermétique. Cependant il a vu dans les yeux aux accents péridot une profonde déception. Grimmjow ne s'est pas privé pour le descendre publiquement, l'accablant de trahison, de flatterie, le traitant de chien docile. Calme, l'Espada du Vide ne s'est pas défendu, à quoi bon ? Depuis le début ils avaient tous décidé qu'il serait le fautif, la créature maudite. En bon indifférent qu'il est, Ulquiorra les a quitté sans un regard en leur direction.</p>
      <p>Il retourne donc à sa solitude, inexorable partenaire intemporelle. Elle au moins ne part jamais. Non, quoi qu'il fasse, Ulquiorra demeure livré à lui-même, dorénavant avec une toute nouvelle puissance.</p>
      <p> </p>
      <hr/>
      <p> </p>
      <p>Loin devant ses yeux morts, le noiraud voit une forme familière. Ce n'est autre que Szayel, il semble se disputer avec quelqu'un. Il s'agit de ses deux Fraccións, roulants et sautillants à qui mieux mieux derrière le scientifique qui effectue de grands gestes de bras, pourtant il ne semble pas les chasser, au contraire. Aucune esquisse de sourire désabusé ne se forme sur les traits raffinés d'Ulquiorra, néanmoins, dans son cœur vide naît un sentiment étrange. Une sorte de jalousie qui l'étreint à la poitrine, le comprime provoquant un pincement. Là où devrait se situer son organe de vie. Même ce scientifique décadent a trouvé à s'associer, formant un semblant de famille, de clan. Peu importe, quelque chose gronde chez notre Espada : une âcreté, celle de rester avec la solitude pour seule compagnie. Ce néant revient le chercher, comme jadis. Ne rien ressentir si ce n'est de la désolation s'avère aussi difficile que celle d'éprouver des regrets. Tous les jours se ressemblent sans jamais n'avoir de fin. Aucune joie, aucune peine n'agrémentent l'existence de l'Arrancar chauve-souris.</p>
      <p>Les trois points minuscules s'amenuisent de plus en plus jusqu'à disparaître totalement de son champ de vision.</p>
      <p>Maintenant Ulquiorra pense à son confrère Stark. Lui ne l'a pas réprimandé, non, il est resté fidèle à sa personnalité nonchalante, baillant devant le débat des Arrancars. Lilynette se tenait à ses côtés, le tirant par la manche. Puis, il s'est désintéressé de ce procès pour partir avec sa moitié. S'il avait su, le petit brun aurait pris aussi une Fracciòn. Et puis non, il est mieux seul. Personne ne l'accompagne, il ne supporterait pas un être pitoyable collé à ses trousses toute la journée.</p>
      <p>Le seul individu à qui il concédait un quelconque intérêt l'a poignardé dans le dos. Plus jamais il ne fera cette bêtise. Des bribes de souvenirs lui parviennent comme par flash…</p>
      <p>Ulquiorra en tant que Hollow, catapulté dans ce paysage hostile teinté de sang. Petite chauve-souris privée de ses sens. Les autres, grands, cruels, horribles. Leurs dents qui déchiquètent la chair des plus faibles. Lui se cachant pour tenter de vivre un jour de plus. Un autre jour interminable dans la crainte d'être repéré. Comment affronter ces bêtes assoiffées de meurtre en ne ressentant absolument rien ? Puis cette faim insoutenable. Cette tenaille incessante qui le faisait souffrir. Ce besoin de se nourrir à tout prix d'âmes. Sans entendre, sans sentir, comment vaincre ? Ulquiorra a appris à se fondre dans le décor, resté silencieux afin de ne pas attirer l'attention. Sa vue perçante pour seule arme. Il l'a affuté, se concentrant toujours plus, détectant le moindre mouvement de près comme de loin. Il a développé son sens de la réflexion déjà au stade précaire de Hollow dans le but de survivre. Après dans celui d'évoluer, tel était son objectif, un peu à l'image du traître. Accroître ses facultés toujours plus haut, devenir le plus puissant. Ne pas se faire dépasser.</p>
      <p>Autre souvenir, la peur qu'il provoquait à ses semblables, son allure frêle trompeuse cachant sa vraie force. Sa suprématie sur son territoire. L'Espada n'est pas comme eux, pas besoin de démembrer pour se nourrir, il lui suffisait d'absorber leur essence, cela suffisait amplement à étancher sa soif. Toutefois il restait sur le qui-vive, ne voulant pas régresser et redevenir cet être faiblard.</p>
      <p>L'errance, nuits et jours dans ce ciel infini. Même les étoiles n'illuminent pas cette toile vierge de vie. Le vide emplit son esprit, le néant enveloppe son corps glacial. L'inutilité de l'existence creuse sans cesse au plus profond de ses viscères un trou béant que nul ne saurait combler. Rien n'importe et tout l'indiffère. L'ennui le gagne, l'immortalité le désespère, tout n'est que chimère.</p>
      <p>Puis un espoir, lui, le Shinigami. Le beau parleur, l'orateur, son sauveur. Aizen l'a recueilli comme un membre de sa famille.</p>
      <p>« <em>Viens, suis-moi</em> ».</p>
      <p>Une main tendue, la première.</p>
      <p>« <em>Je te promets la pleine puissance, une nouvelle vie exempt de sauvagerie</em> ».</p>
      <p>Un intérêt qui s'éveille au crépuscule de son désenchantement. Quelque chose qui le raccroche au monde.</p>
      <p>« <em>Je veillerais sur toi, je vous protégerais tous </em>».</p>
      <p>Quelqu'un qui prend en compte ses désirs, ceux de ces monstres aux âmes ternies. Aucune discrimination, tous semblables.</p>
      <p>« <em>Tu es mon bras droit dans cette armée, je compte sur toi</em> ».</p>
      <p>Une utilité toute nouvelle, une personne qui a besoin de lui. Un père à protéger, un roi à porter, une idéologie à épouser.</p>
      <p>Et puis le reste… Tout ce qui suit.</p>
      <p> </p>
      <hr/>
      <p> </p>
      <p>A présent, dans ce champ sablonneux ne reste plus que le vide désertique avec en agrément, les corps mous de ses frères éparpillés de ci, de là. Si, Ulquiorra possède cette forme spéciale qui le couvre des attaques de ses pairs. Il a également ce don de se régénérer et ce charisme infernal. Personne n'osera plus l'attaquer ni l'approcher. Après toute cette histoire, l'ancien numéro quatre a gagné une chose : la désillusion, le goût âpre de la trahison. Il aurait mille fois préféré demeurer comme avant. Avant de connaître Sôsuke, avant de souder son âme à la sienne. Dorénavant l'Espada chauve-souris n'est plus que la moitié d'un tout, amputé d'une partie de lui. Et c'est encore plus dur d'avancer dans un futur obscur privé d'espérance, car on a toute la dimension de ce qu'on a perdu.</p>
      <p>Ulquiorra se décide enfin à quitter son poste d'observation. Il se lève, se tient droit comme une statue de cire et regarde l'horizon se perdre derrière les dunes argentées. Son destin l'attend, où il ne sait pas, faire quoi, aucune idée. Il marche seul entre les bourrasques et les rafales de sable qui lui fouettent le visage. L'idée de se venger d'Aizen s'invite dans son esprit. Peut être l'aidera-t-elle à rester debout. Et qui sait, au détour d'un arbre déraciné, il rencontrera un autre de ses semblables, un frère qui ne lui tournera pas le dos.</p>
      <p>
        <strong>FIN</strong>
      </p>
    </div>
  </div>
</div><div class="maxwidth">
  <p> </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>